User blog:Beverlyjones/The Lion Guard fanfiction: Kiara’s Curse
It was a rainy day in the Pridelands and Kion was out with his friends when Kiara approached them. “Kion, come back to Pride Rock at once!” She ordered. “You can’t tell me what to do!” Kion shouted at her. “Actually, she can,” Simba said, “Kiara’s gonna be Queen for another day while me and Nala go to celebrate her brother Mheetu’s 30th birthday.” Kion was furious about this. Kiara was bossing him like she had authority, until at one point, he finally snapped and shouted at her, “QUEEN’S CAN’T RULE, ONLY KINGS CAN,” and ran off crying. Suddenly, sparkles of green magic dust surrounded him. “Who are you?” Kion Asked tearfully. “I am Carabosse,” the mysterious sorcereress said, “and I will help you with your sister. I shall CURSE her!” And so she went off to Pride Rock. “I’ve been speaking to Kion,” she explained, “and we’ve decided that I shall curse you, to become an ugly female human and only true love’s kiss shall free u from it!” She conjured up her dark magic and burst it at Kiara. “HA!” Kiara said, “U missed.” “That’s what U think!” Said Carabosse and flew off. Soon, Simba and Nala came back and were exhausted. That night, at sunset, gold magic dust surrounded Kiara and she did, in fact, turn into an ugly human. Carabosse then came through magic. “HA HA!” she shrieked, “My curse worked!” “What curse?” demanded Simba. “Well, Kion was upset that his sister was Queen and so we arranged that I would curse her!” She explained, “By night, one way, by day another, this shall be the norm. Until u find true love’s first kiss, and then take love’s true form.” “Go to the Outlands, you Wicked Witch!” Cried Simba, “And u too, Kion!” “Ha! Not a chance! Come Kion, and I shall raise you!” She and Kion poofed Away. “We shall have to lock Kiara Away!” Said Simba. “What!” Cried Nala. “It’s the only way!” Said Simba. So they locked her away in a tower on the outskirts of the Pridelands. A year later, Kovu was wanting to see her. Kion, Who was no regretting his decision, told Carabosse that Kovu was the key to breaking the curse, as he would later be Kiara’s true love (see Lion King 2), but Carabosse said that she only put that antidote on coz according to her, “True love doesn’t exist,” but Kion didn’t believe that. He sent Kovu to the tower and he kissed her. It didn’t work. Kion was in tears. He went over to Kiara. “I will not ask for forgiveness,” he sobbed, “coz what I did was unforgivable. I promise you, Kiara, that for as long as I live, no harm will befall you.” He kissed Kiara on the cheek, but then she started to glow in the same gold magic from earlier and Carabosse’s voice saying “Until u find true love’s first kiss and then take love’s true form,” echoed through the castle. When Kiara came to, she said to Kion, “I forgive you.” Kion was overjoyed and the two hugged. Simba and Nala heard what went on and allowed Kion back into the Pridelands. So, Kiara was saved not by a hero or a villain, but by someone who was BOTH hero and villain. And his name was Kion. The End. I know that there may even be some Kiara haters that dislike this, but I had to put the Carabosse-put-the-shapeshifting-curse somewhere. Category:Blog posts